hogwarts, we're home
by Httyd4eva
Summary: the big 4 are going to hogwarts where they'll face challenges, triumphs, danger, help and much more. FYI toothless doesn't exactly hiccup and Jack dpesn't die, since after all if they were almost always away those things wouldnt have happened. no underage wizardry laws, which i believe were put up because of Voldemort, so free magic. Merricup and Jackunzel. - rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup…

It was a bright summer morning on berk, as a 10 year old hiccup strode through the forest of berk. When he got home his father and Gobber greeted him.

"hiccup, a letter arrived for you today," said Stoick.

"it was carried by this strange accursed pigeon," said Gobber as he handed hiccup the letter.

Mr. H.H. haddock the III, chieftain's house, isle of berk.

_Dear Mr. Haddock, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find below a list of everything you shall need. If you wish to attend please send an answer through the owl immediately._

_sincerely yours _

_professor Rosebud,_

_headmistress._

He read aloud to his father.

"well, bout time someone from our family restarted the magic blood," chuckled Stoick.

"yeah, I still wonder how it skipped several generations?" said Gobber.

"that's because my great great grandfather Grimbeard was a squib," explained Stoick.

"ok, so does this mean I can go?" asked hiccup.

"no hiccup, we're going to let an untrained wizard run round town with absolutely no control of his powers," explained Stoick sarcastically causing them to chuckle.

"the village will be thrilled, but for now I suggest we wait till you're a little more experienced," said Stoick.

"I agree," said Gobber, "either it'll frighten them, or they'll be askin for favours so much it'll kill him, let's leave hiccup to decide when to tell them."

"I agree," said hiccup and Stoick together.

Jack….

It was a chilly winter morning. A ten year old jack was sitting in the living room with his family when it happened. A letter flew from the chimney place to his lap, it read:

_To Mr. Jackson overland frost,_

_Dear Mr. frost we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please fond below a list of everything you shall need. If you wish to attend please send an answer through the owl immediately._

_sincerely yours,_

_professor rosebud_

_headmistress._

Jack read aloud.

"you know, my grandmother always told us stories from when she was little, claimed her grandmother was a witch, oh we used to laugh, think she was crazy cause we hadn't heard or seen of it around here in quite a while, maybe she wasn't senile after all," said his mother Anna.

"I think jack should go, learn how to use his powers better," said his father.

All his little 2 year old sister did was try walk to him and hold her hands up saying, "jack!, Jack!," indicating she wanted to be picked up.

"looks like I'm going to a magic school, hmmm maybe that's why I never fat in," said jack.

Merida….

Merida was in the throne room with her parents when her letter arrived. Her mother was lecturing the young 10 year old about the duties of being a princess, when a letter landed in Merida's lap. Noticing their daughters sudden expression, they followed her eyes to the letter. It read:

Ms. Merida Ainslie

_Dear Ms. Ainslie, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find below a list of everything you shall need. If you wish to attend please send an answer through the owl immediately._

_sincerely yours _

_professor Rosebud,_

_headmistress._

She read aloud.

"you know my grandfather always said his grand father was a wizard, but my dad told me it was lies, that nothing magical ever existed, maybe he was jealous or doubtful, who knows, but I want you to know you have my full support," said Fergus.

"Fergus are ye mad, we can't let our daughter go off to some wizardry school, she needs to train to be a princess," said Elinor.

"but we can't have her walking around with powers she has no control off, besides maybe being around other kids will be good for her."

"maybe… hmmm, if that be the case you have my blessing," said Elinor.

King Fergus and Merida cheered.

Rapunzel….

Rapunzel and her mother were having a chat when her letter arrived, after some heavy persuasion she was allowed to go, but had to write at least once a week.

**ok well needless to say i watch a lot of these 5 movies and love them all. i wondered what justice i could do them and so i wrote this. r&r plz.**

**- httyd4eva (still can't believ noone used this as a name)**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the four had accepted. Due to the amount of muggleborns they'd been told they were sharing chaperones. When the village heard hiccup would be leaving for intervals during the year, they threw a goodbye party for him. He was sitting alone when the others came to him and he inwardly groaned.

"hey useless," said Snotlout as they sat by him, "have fun at that boarding school, feel free to stay as long as you want."

"and as far as possible," sniggered Tuffnut.

Astrid as usual said nothing.

"hey hiccup, forget them, have fun and make lots of new friends," said Fishlegs.

"thanks Fishlegs" said hiccup.

Then someone appeared at the door.

"hiccup horrendous haddock the III?" he called.

hiccup stepped forward, "that'd be me," he said.

"let's get going, we still need to pick up the other kid I'm chaperoning and get your stuff," said the man.

"who are you?" asked Stoick.

"my name is professor Watkins, but you can call me tom," he replied.

They left, hiccup carrying a pouch of money his father gave him.

They reached Jack's house in a minute by apparating there.

"woah what did we just do?" asked hiccup.

"we just apparated, it's one of the things you'll learn at Hogwarts when you're of age," replied Tom.

They knocked at the door and out came Jack, he looked exactly like hiccup, but had brunette hair instead of auburn, and had hazel eyes instead of green, so as you see they looked almost identical. He was given a pouch of money by his mother.

"hey," he said

"hey," said hiccup

"so you going to Hogwarts?"

"yeah, you?"

"same"

"excited."

"yeah, its gonna be so cool to finally be around people like me, I never really did fit in here."

"really, I never fat in on berk either."

"wow?"

"so what's you're name?"

"Jack, you?"

"Hiccup."

"well, it's nice to know I finally have a friend."

"same."

"right, are we ready?" asked Tom extending a hand, they nodded an held it, and he apparated them to diagon alley.

"right, while we're here we'll need to get you some flu powder, so you can go from your homes to diagon alley for supplies, and likewise, though we will come to your homes to take you to Hogwarts since the different time zones means you could be late."

He took them around after going to gringotts, and they bought everything they needed except for wands and pets, when a lady came in a panic, two girls their age following her.

"Hilary, what's wrong?" asked tom.

"My sister is having her baby and I still need to get these two wands and optional pets they both want," she panted.

"I can take care of em, go to your sister," said tom.

"thank you," she breathed then apparated away.

One of the girls had red curly hair tied in a pony tail and wore a green dress. The other had long blonde hair braided behind her head, and wore a purple dress.

"hi my name's Merida," said the redhead.

"hi my names Rapunzel," said the blonde.

"hi I'm hiccup, he's Jack, you two going to Hogwarts?"

"yes," they replied.

"so tell us about yourselves," said Rapunzel.

" well I'm from England and he's from berk, and we're also each others first friends," said Jack.

"no way, we're each others first friends too," said Merida.

"let's all be friends," said hiccup.

they all agreed.

They went to Olivander's and the wands that chose them were as follows:

Hiccup: Thestral hair and rosewood

Jack: Dragon heart string and elm

Merida: Pheonix feather and pine

Rapunzel: Unicorn hair and oak wood

All four were exceptionally powerful wands.

Next they went to the owl emporium where they each chose a baby owl:

Hiccup: black with green eyes- Toothless

Jack: golden – Sandy

Merida: grey-ish, black-ish- Angus

Rapunzel: white- Maximus (maxi for short)

They were then taken to kings cross station after a quick dinner, 2 hours early, for the train left at 10pm.

They chose a compartment near the back and put their trunks down. They then took out their spell books and wands and started practicing.

"hey Rap(Rapunzel, mer=Merida, hic= hiccup, and that concludes the nicknames they gave each other) you never told us why your hair was so long," said hic

"oh, it has healing properties, if it's cut those properties leave," she replied.

"hmmm, so if I could find a way to reduce your hair length without cutting your hair you would agree," he said.

"yeah, but you'd have to show it to me, I'm scared you might get the spell wrong, we haven't even had a magic class yet after all."

"relax," he said taking out a stick of licorice he had, pointing his wand at it he cried, "minimino!" and the piece shrunk, yet after trying it she realized it tasted the same.

"woah hic, first try, please do it to my hair,"

he performed the spell on her hair, holding it till it reached her middle back, it felt as if the weight of the world had left her shoulders, seeing her excited look he smiled.

Jack entered the compartment, "right," he said taking a seat beside hiccup, "I talked to the bus driver, we'll be there at 9am tomorrow, hey did your hair get shorter?" Merida walked in from the bathroom.

"yeah hic did it for me, his spell work is sooo good he got it on his first try, so I didn't lose my healing powers by cutting it."

"that's great, now it won't trail behind you," said jack.

"yeah now you can do so much more with it," said Merida.

"I know right," said Rapunzel.

"hiccup you truly have a magic gift," said Merida.

"it was nothing really, it was in the first chapter," said hiccup sheepishly.

"right well, let's get studying, I for one want to be top of my class," said jack.

Cries of me too could be heard in the compartment. So they studied on till 10:00 when the train started moving, an old lady came to their compartment.

"anything off the trolley dears?" she asked.

"4 chicken sandwiches, and 4 cups of pumpkin juice please, oh and a bag of owl food," said hiccup getting everyone's orders and getting food for their pets too.

She handed them to him , "dear, there's a pet shop on campus, for pet needs not pets of course, don't forget to buy them food there," she said as he paid her and she continued down the passage. They all ate then fell asleep. The next morning hiccup woke up to see sunlight, realizing soon that it was eight, he woke the others and they got dressed in their school uniforms and cleaned the compartment so they were ready by 8:45.

"so what house do you want to get into?" asked hiccup.

"if I had my way I'd be in Gryffindor and drag you all with me," said Merida making them all laugh.

The train pulled up.

"first years," yelled Tom.

They all huddled around him. He put them in white carriages attached to unicorns in groups of 10.

The four of them were together with 3 girls and 3 boys. The girls were:

Connie: a blonde hair girl with ice blue eyes

Alex: a red head with green eyes

Nancy: black hair, blue eyes

The boys were:

Callum: a brunette with green eyes

Colt: a blonde with green eyes

Jason: a dark-brunette with blue eyes

It seemed the six were all friends.

"I hope I'm in slytherin," said Nancy.

"it would suck to be a Gryffindor," said Colt.

Something told the four they did not want to socialize with these six.

"what about you guy?" asked Callum turning to the 4.

"oh, we all want to be in Gryffindor," said Merida.

The six laughed at them and called them losers which resulted in a small fight lasting only till the unicorns took off and gave them the tour.

When it was over they were lead to the great hall for the sorting ceremony, they were all in Gryffindor and the other 6 were in slytherin. The new people were as follows:

Gryffindor: 11

Hufflepuff:9

Ravenclaw:11

Slytherin: 9

They then settled down for the feast. Merida had her plate piled high with buns, the others however stuck to cornflakes and a sausage or two. They were then led to their house dorms. There was a fat lady keeping non Gryffindor's out. The prefect said, "gillyweed," and she swung open. They were shown their rooms. They settled in, jack and hiccup were sharing with 3 other guys:

Michael: brown hair green eyes

Zack: strawberry blond with blue eyes

Marcus: Red head with brown eyes

Merida and Rapunzel were sharing with 4 other girls:

Kelsey: black hair and green eyes

Calisto: platinum blonde with kind blue eyes

Mielle: hay blonde with green eyes

Zoe: brow hair brown eyes

Serena: red hair brown eyes

Their fellow housemates were all nice people, as were the rest of their house. After settling in they went to their common rooms and were given schedules, told that they had till after lunch to settle down before their first lessons started. After lunch the four headed down to their first lesson. Flying. Hiccup turned out to be an amazing flier and was put through some tests where they found out he had a pretty keen eye, resulting in him making his house team for quiddich. He was the youngest player ever to make a house team. Next they had Charms, where they made magic compasses so they could find friends who left a bit of DNA on the pool they formed their compasses from, their professor noticed how good the four were at it and they made top of the class, for a few moments before Rapunzel told their teacher Mr. Aves about the train incident resulting in hiccup topping yet another class. They went through the whole day with hiccup topping everything except divination. They were happy for their friend, and damn proud too, so was everyone else, except the slytherins. Eventually however after the first weeks the four each had a favourite subject:

Hiccup: Defense against the dark arts

Jack: Astronomy

Merida: potions

Rapunzel: charms

Next week was the first quiditch match.

It was a clear sunny day, the birds were singing and hiccup was walking onto the field with his broomstick a lightning flash 3000, the fastest broom out. He spotted his friends and Gryffindor year group, who were holding a banner that said GO HICCUP with an animated hiccup flying on it. The first match was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

The quaffle was released and the game began. Hiccup went up to see if he could find the snitch, sure enough his keen eye spotted a tiny golden zooming object. He raced toward it, the slytherin seeker following him closely.

As they neared the Gryffindor stands he heard, "let's go hiccup let's go" clap clap, repeatedly.

Unfortunately he paid for taking time off to listen as he noticed a bludger coming his way a little late, it slammed against his hand, he closed his eyes, then saw the snitch he flew as fast as he could, as soon as he was nearing it he wrapped his hurt arm around the broomstick and lunged at it, catching it as yet another bludger was shot his way, hitting him in the stomach as he raised the snitch. He nearly fell off his broom, yet still hung on, clutching his stomach. The commentator Katie Bradfield announced, "he's done it, he's done it, our youngest player ever has won the game, yay hiccup," his house cheered his name as his friends ran to him to take him to the hospital ward.

When he got to the hospital ward he was congratulated a countless number of times and everyone wished him a healthy healing. He was out in 2 days. It was soon time for the match: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff.

It was raining that day and it was quite hard to see, eventually the snitch went to hiccup, as if to tease him, but he made a quick lunge, winning yet another game for Gryffindor. The match against Ravenclaw was played in winter while it snowed. He chased the snitch all over, and finally managed to catch it near the Ravenclaw goal posts. There was no doubt, hiccup was the star player, and soon it was Christmas. The four went their separate ways promising to write and meet up before the holidays were over, since after all, first years were permitted to bring brooms after first term flying, and the three already had them. When hiccup got back to berk he was greeted by his father and Gobber. He went through town square and upon hearing Snotlout's dismayed voice announcing he was back, he smiled. That evening at dinner, hiccup found he was already missing his friends, and the meanness from Snotlout and the others did nothing to help till he saw an owl flying through the great hall, gasps of 'ooh' and 'is that an owl' were quite audible, he identified the owl as Sandy, the owl flew and landed in front of hiccup.

"what was that?" asked Gobber.

"just a letter from Jack," said hiccup, and he read.

_Dear hiccup,_

_The others and I are meeting together at Ruby River on the 5__th__ of January at nightfall which occurs at your 2pm please come, send your reply with Sandy on the back of this slip._

_Jack._

Hiccup quickly wrote down yes on the back, "here you go sandy, take this to Jack," and the owl flew off.

"who was that?" asked Snotlout.

"that was Sandy, he's Jack's owl," replied hiccup.

"who's Jack?" asked Tuffnut.

"oh, he's just one of my friends," murmured hiccup.

"friends? Who'd want to be you're friend?" asked Snotlout.

"hiccup," said Stoick, "the scots will be here for a treaty signing, be ready."

Merida….

Merida got home and as soon as she arrived she found her parents packing, all her things were still packed from Hogwarts.

"mum, where are we going?" asked Merida.

"we're going to the barbaric archipelago for a peace treaty signing," replied queen Elinor.

"ok, can I bring my stuff from school, so I can do homework on the trip?"

"sure darling."

2 weeks later.

The ship from Scotland pulled up to dock. Stoick and hiccup were waiting, as well as the other Vikings. As the ship docked the crew helped the royal family out. As soon as Merida and hiccup saw each other they froze.

"Mer?"

"hic?"

"I take it you two know each other?" asked Elinor.

"yeah, he's one of my best friends," said Merida

"yup, right up there with Jack and Rap," joked hiccup, and the two laughed, as Snotlout and the teens made their way up.

"hello beautiful, my name's Snotlout, we're here to show you around this wonderful island," said Snotlout.

"um, thanks but I'd rather hiccup showed me," said Merida.

"why would you want hiccup?" asked Tuffnut.

"cause, he's one of my best friends, right up there with Jack and Rap," said Merida noticing hiccup's bemused expression, guessing he was about to remind her of their other two best friends.

"wait, he was serious when he said he had friends?" asked Snotlout.

Then glancing at hiccup she decided to straighten the tweens of berk up, "yes actually, hiccup has many friends, that's what he get's for being a sports star," she said, "come on hic, show me around," she said dragging him along


	3. Chapter 3

"wow, berk's so beautiful," said Merida.

"and it's gonna be tons of fun having a friend here."

"hey why don't we do our class homework, maybe play a game of spellorama (a game they invented where they take out a spell book, close their eyes, flip to a random page and point their finger at a random spell and recite it)."

"yeah, I know the perfect place, there's a little hill over looking the ocean, people rarely go there cause it's so far away, but it'll be easy using brooms, meet here after dinner?"

"sure."

So they went to the great hall together and sat down together, reminding them slightly of dinner's at Hogwarts. Once they were finished they went to hiccup's house, which is where honoured guests stay, grabbed their brooms and school stuff and set off, talking the whole way.

"so, you excited about Ruby river?" asked Hiccup.

"course I miss the others too you know," she said.

"we're here," said hiccup.

They got down and started their homework. After about an hour Merida said, "time for a study break."

"hey, I know a great way to study and have a break," said hiccup grinning as he grabbed his broom.

"what?" Merida asked.

"watch and learn," he said flying off close to the ocean.

"divido," he said and the water split in two.

Quickly picking up the two had some fun spell casting and finished their homework quite quickly. But what was once fun turned to horror as they spotted a ship a few miles from berk. Hiccup turned round and flew away.

"where are you going?" asked Merida.

"to find my father, there's a ship coming in and I don't recognize the sails."

"think it could be an invasion?"

"maybe, I don't know come on."

They grabbed their stuff and flew as fast as they could to the Haddock's house.

"dad!" yelled hiccup seeing Merida's parents, Stoick and Gobber all in conversation.

"what is it son?" asked Stoick noticing his son's scared expression.

"we saw a ship with sails I've never seen before, black with red skull's on them i…." he was cut off by Gobber.

"that doesn't make any sense, was there only one of them?"

"yes."

"but why would Alvin attack with only one ship?" asked Stoick.

"Alvin?" asked hiccup.

"son get ready I think there's going to be an outcast battle."

"outcasts?"

"I'll explain later but now just get ready to fight."

And with that they heard a war drum being banged by the docks.

"well, looks like the others already know, come on to the square, there's no time to waste," said Stoick.

And they went to the square then rushed to the docks with the village, choosing convenient places where they could hide so they'd have surprise the outcasts, all except Stoick and Gobber who stood front and centre. The ship docked and out came Alvin, Savage and 2 other figures hiccup didn't recognise.

"well, well Stoick, you may as well hand over your island, save it from being destroyed while you still can or suffer the consequences," said Alvin.

"oh, I'm sooo scared of four people demolishing my hundred," said Stoick sarcastically.

"very well then take it away kids," said Alvin.

"yes Father," they replied, their voices somewhat familiar to Merida and Hiccup.

"wingardium leviosa!" cried the boy pointing a wand at Stoick and jiggling it, causing Stoick to fly up then jiggle and fall.

The Berkians suddenly looked scared as one thought raced their minds _magic, the outcasts have wizards, oh this is not a good day_.

"Dad!" cried Hiccup racing to confront the boy who did that to his father.

"Jason?, Nancy?, what are you doing on berk?" he spat.

"we could ask you the same question," replied nancy.

"I live here," said hiccup "what are you going to do useless, if we can't fight them you don't stand a chance," said Snotlout and the crowd agreed with him.

Merida came out of the trees drawing her wand so that the four young wizards each had a dueling opponent.

"rictasempra!" cried hiccup as a jet of red flew from his wand hitting Jason in his chest and causing him to fly back and into the water.

"expelliarmus!" cried Merida, hitting Nancy and causing her to fly back as well.

The two then picked up the other's wands and broke them in two.

"run now, before we have a change of heart," commanded hiccup as the two got out of the water and sprinted to the ship, closely followed by Alvin and Savage.

'now for the next problem,' thought hiccup looking at everyone around him, 'how on earth am I going to explain I'm a wizard?'


	4. Chapter 4

Luckily almost no one was watching the fight and those who were were all happy to put it down as a dream. Soon it was time to go to ruby river. Merida and hiccup left berk encased with protective spells to keep the outcasts out, spells that would keep any wizard out unless Hiccup or Merida broke the charm themselves. Hiccup had told Stoick he intended on staying at Hogwarts till his wizard training was over, Stoick said it was fine as long as he came home for his coming of age. Merida made the same arrangement with her parents, and unknown to them, so did Jack and Rapunzel. They flew out, taking their school stuff with them, and hiccup took out his compass and said Jack's name into it, the little arrow on it showed them the way. They arrived at Ruby river a little after jack and Rapunzel.

"hey guys!" said Jack excitedly.

"hey Jack. Quick question" said hiccup.

"sure, fire away," said Jack.

"what does it feel like to be 11, cause I want to be prepared for spring?" joked hiccup and they all laughed.

Their birthdays were as follows:

3rd January 1502- Jack

22nd April 1502- hiccup

29th April 1502- Merida

10th August 1502- Rapunzel.

"hey, did you hear about the spelling b?" asked Rapunzel.

"oh yeah, Merida and I were practicing for it on berk," said hiccup.

Jack and Rapunzel raised their eyebrows, "you were at berk?" asked Rapunzel.

"yeah, we were starting up a treaty with the hooligans, and I must say hiccup you describe that place perfectly," said Merida.

"well, I try," joked hiccup making them all laugh.

"oh and did you hear about the talent show, winning performance gets 50 points per person participating in the performance," said Rapunzel.

"actually, I had an idea I thought we could do, mind you it's going to be tricky and may need a lot of time and practice," said hiccup.

"go on,' urged Merida.

"well….., I was thinking, since this is a house competition, we could create a lion, cause it's the symbol of Gryffindor, from fire, cause our colours are red and yellow, and get it to roar," hiccup finished.

"that's a great idea, one of us could use an animal-voice imitation potion to make it sound like they were the lion," said Jack, "so, who's doing what?"

"I'll form the head," said hiccup.

"I'll do the body," said Jack

"I'll do the legs," said Rapunzel.

"which leaves our firey feline friend to do the roar, I don't know how, but I always pictured you as a lion," joked hiccup.

"maybe it's because of the mane," joked Jack, both boys noticing too late that Merida had used a spell to throw them in the river.

When they got out they got on their broomsticks and travelled to the top of a mountain and practiced. It went quite well and they were eventually able to do it in only a few hours, which was good because they needed to leave for Jacks house in an hour and the talent show was a week away. When they got on the train the first thing they did was brew a big pot of voice imitation potion, using a hair from a lion and made a big cauldron full. They filled viles with it. For the spelling b, each grade in each house needed 2 participants, a boy and a girl. When the prefects announced this they asked for volunteers, first for the first years, Jack and Rapunzel looked at each other and gave a quick nod, then pushed hiccup and Merida forward causing the two to blush.

"hiccup, Merida, let's see, I know cast a spell, any spell, just so we know what to expect, said Henry Potter, the boy prefect, putting those two on a little podium. They shrugged.

"please close the lights," said hiccup, and henry waved his wand switching of every light in the room so it was dark, by now everyone, even the paintings and ghosts were watching.

"lumos orbira bluesse," cried hiccup, doing a twirling upward motion with his arm, out of his wand shot a glowing blue ball, the watching gryffindors gazed in awe as they watched one of this little kids spell's which was far superior to any that the year 4's and downs knew, even most year 5,6 and7's were amazed, as the ball spiraling upwards slowly, following hiccup's wand till he flicked his hand, causing it to burst into a cloud of blue glitter raining down on the cheering audience, he was congratulated and given many pats on the back.

Then it was Merida's turn.

"frosino coverda maxi," she cried and out of her wand shot out snow, filling the room in seconds, many whoops were heard and the two took their bows, before getting in a snowball fight with Jack and Merida. Afterwards 12 other students were chosen to compete in the spelling b which would be held next week in the great hall like all other shows.

All was well.

**Next chapter their at the spelling b. who did the other teams choose. Will there be more competitions? What could happen when a careless slytherin calls someone a mudblood. And will a strange creature stalk the students. All shall be revealed in the next chapter. Or two. Or three. You know what I'll decide how many chapter, you just read.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out you ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day of the spelling b. the first years were first, the teacher asking the questions was professor Blackthorn, who for some reason didn't like Gryffindor's, particularly hiccup. The houses chose these people:

Gryffindor: Hiccup and Merida

Slytherin: Jason and Nancy

Ravenclaw: James and Lucy

Hufflepuff: Tom and Susan

"your first task is to transform the table into a live Falcon, you have 5 minutes, go!"

everyone tried so hard, except hiccup, who also stopped Merida from trying, the watching Gryffindor's sighed .

Five minutes were soon up. Here's what the houses managed to transform their table into:

Gryffindor: nothing, they hadn't even cast a spell

Slytherin: a chair

Ravenclaw: a statue Flacon

Hufflepuff: a pile of ash(yup, they burned it)

"Hiccup and Merida you two are the winners," said headmistress Rosebud.

The other houses shouted in protest, but she held up a hand.

"care to explain hiccup?" she asked, he nodded.

"if you feel this wood you shall notice it is dead, and as you all know, you cannot bring dead things to life," he said.

The others all face-palmed themselves in realization as they felt their wood.

"10 points Gryffindor," announced professor rosebud making all the Gryffindor's cheer and all the slytherin's scowl.

The day went on and hiccup and Merida won the spelling b, earning all the points from the rounds they won, which was all of them, and an extra 100 for first place.

"you got lucky you little mudblood's," said Jason as he and his friends walked over to the four.

"Mudblood?" asked hiccup.

"yeah, you know, someone with dirty, impure blood, someone like you four, you know, people who would never make Slytherin," said Jason.

"Why, because we're brave rather than evil?" asked Merida putting on a fake concerned face, making the four laugh.

Jason growled, "oh yeah, me and you, hiccup, dueling arena Thursday, we fight to disarm," he said.

"you mean like on berk?" hiccup smirked.

Jason growled, "just be there, and bring your house, I want them all to see you lose the most miserable way possible," he said.

When they got back to their house they found out that their house prefects knew.

"but why, why did he challenge you?" asked henry after hiccup told him everything that happened.

"I don't know, maybe he was jealous, or maybe he was upset that when we dueled on berk he lost badly."

"you dueled on berk, why?"

"his father, Alvin the treacherous, leader of the outcasts, tried using them to conquer berk, he used the levitation spell on my father, it was awful."

"don't worry hiccup, we'll all be there to support you."

"thanks."

"hiccup!, hiccup!," yelled an out of breath Jack as he sprinted through the door.

"jack, what is it?" asked hiccup.

"we were all walking to spells class when this lady made from a black fog appeared, she touched Jason and imprinted his hand with this mark and he screamed then she vanished, oh hi Henry, hi Clarissa," he said.

"what?" said Clarissa(she's the girl prefect of Gryffindor).

"it was huge, Rap was standing near and got knocked out, come on Mer's with her in the hospital ward," said Jack.

Hiccup got up and he, Jack, Henry and Clarissa(they're the prefects it's their job) ran to the hospital ward. There was Rapunzel, eyes closed laying on a bed, a few people around her, they raced over and shooed the spectators. She was slowly stirring.

"guys?" she asked weakly, they all gave a sigh of relief, "what happened?"

"we'll tell you later, but for now get some rest, you'll need it," said Jack.

Rapunzel nodded, closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her. She returned to the common room that night, though she was still a bit pale.

"so, will you tell me what happened?" she asked.

"a lady appeared, she was all black and misty, she did something to Jason, which hurt him and when she disappeared, since you were close, you got knocked out, you should have seen Jason, they're still trying to wake him up, but he keeps screaming, it's like he's under a curse," said Merida.

"but why would he be under a curse?" asked Hiccup.

"that's the question isn't it, none of us know do we?" asked Merida, they all shook their heads.

"anyways, enough of this mystery stuff, I say we all head to bed," said hiccup.

They nodded and went to their dorms and went to sleep, all but hiccup, who thought back to all the previous events of the day, to try and figure out what Jason could've done to be put under the curse, then it hit him, the word 'mudblood' trailing through his mind.

The next day was Sunday, hiccup's friends couldn't find him anywhere, they began to grow worried, and it didn't help that Jack kept saying his fear of the lady getting hiccup too, or that hiccup wasn't in the hospital ward. Finally they found him at lunch, they all took an inward sigh. They walked over to where he was eating as fast as he could.

"woah, slow down there, you may have horse teeth, but that doesn't mean you have to eat like one," joked Merida playfully smacking him on the head.

"owww, what was that for?" he asked rubbing his head, yet still smiling.

"Awww, sorry, did I hurt ya ya wee lamb?" she asked in a fake Scottish accent smiling at him, "so, where ya been?" she asked picking up some bread.

"look, I'm sorry I didn't say where but I went to the library to try find something on Jason's attacker," he replied.

"did you find anything?" asked Merida.

"I'm not sure, but I did find a page where wizards described something they called 'the black lady' in a book, I have the book in our dorm, it spoke of this lady who used to haunt these wizards, the strange thing about it though was that after I saw the people who were said to have been cursed, I noticed they were all pure-bloods," said hiccup.

"so you think there may be some connection?" asked Jack.

"well last night I tried to remember the bad things that Jason did yesterday, and for some reason the word 'mudblood' kept coming up," said hiccup.

"so you're saying…." Said Merida.

"I think the lady is attacking purebloods who insult others because of their status, I don't know why and I'm not sure, we'll just have to wait till someone else gets cursed," said hiccup, as they rounded the corner they heard the hushed whispers of their teachers.

"what do you mean she's back?" asked a hysterical Prof. Larkins, getting shushed by the other teachers.

"My dear Emily, there's no doubt, you heard what the students said, black lady, attacked a pure-blood, what else can this mean?" asked Prof. Rosebud.

"how can we cure the boy?" asked Madame Hornfield(the school nurse).

"last time she left Hogwarts and the curse lifted, but I don't know how to get rid of her,, last time she went on her own accord" said Prof. Rosebud.

The four went the other way to their common room.

"before!, before!, this has happened before?" asked Merida.

"yeah, and clearly from their scared voices, it's no laughing matter," said Rapunzel worriedly.

"relax guys, if they got rid of her once they can do it again," said Jack.

"but that's just it, last time she went away because she wanted to, what happens if she won't?" asked hiccup looking with a scared face out the window at the slowly approaching spring.

**So 2 nights ago I was watching bambi 2. Am I the only one who notices how similar bambi is to movie hiccup? If you don't believe me then watch both movies and if you still cant see it you're blind. I mean come one, they even have the same hair colour.**

**-peace out yo**

**httyd4eva**


	6. Chapter 6

_This is an extremely emotional chapter, prepare for the waterworks_

The next day, as they were on their way to the astronomy tower for, well, astronomy, there were aurors standing in the corridor.

"halt," said a young one with big brown eyes and blonde hair, "no one is permitted to enter these premesis until we've checked it out and deemed it safe, don't want another child under the curse," she said.

"another, so someone else has been attacked?" asked hiccup.

"two, I'm afraid," she said.

"wait, I know you, you're in the famous book of aurors, Stephanie Wildheart, you and your brother Ken took down an army of ogres by yourselves," said Merida.

"it was only 6 ogres, and we had their stupidity on our side," smiled Stephanie.

"Stephanie, we're done, let's get back to hq, we think we might know who's behind it," said an auror with her eyes, but brown hair.

"coming Ken, nice meeting you," she said to them then apparated out.

A few days after the aurors visited there were a few more attacks, for some reason none were performed on the muggleborns. It was soon time for spring break, unfortunately there were 2 more attacked during that time. It eventually got to the point to where prof. Rosebud had to make an unfortunate announcement at dinner one night.

"dear students,

it is with the deepest regret that I have to inform you that hogwarts, your home, is no longer safe. This week shall be your last at this school, due to the attacks. Unless they stop we refuse to put anyone else at risk. Till school closes you shall be constantly accompanied by a guardian. We bid you all goodbye, maybe after the ghost is gone we can all come back, that is all," she said, wiping her eyes.

The students were all sad about this, but it was only natural, they had friends here, people like them here, elsewhere they were just strange children, scorned for being different. What happened the next day was what alarmed them all the most. On a wall in the hall they saw a message.

'thought you could escape me huh? Well you thought wrong. As long as there are people who think they're better than the rest because of their blood status, I will find them. I may not have been able to leave Hogwarts before, but now I have stolen one of you who I see fit to use's form, she shall haunt the school as I take her body and spread my wrath. Don't even bother trying to help her, she'll be mine at 12:00 noon anyway, and it's not like you can find us

the black lady'

" oh no this is bad!" said hiccup.

"I know, using one of us to hurt people how horrible," said Rapunzel.

"no, I haven't seen Merida all day, and she says she took a she, I think she has Merida," said hiccup.

"oh, thank goodness," said Jack, hiccup and Rapunzel each gave him a look.

"what, I'm only saying there's 3 hours left and our compasses have her hair, if it wasn't one of us, then they'd be dead, or if it was me since neither of you came up with our compasses," he said sternly.

"you're right, let's grab our broomsticks and go," said hiccup, they nodded.

They used their compasses to locate her, hiccup lead the way to an old abandoned cellar, when they saw Merida their hearts all skipped a beat. She was pale and she appeared to have had the life sucked out of her, but they could tell by the harsh raspy noises in the room that she was breathing. Hiccup rushed over to her, "Merida!," he cried, scooping her off the ice cold floor and into his arms.

"hiccup," she said using all of her strength to say her name before she closed her eyes.

"no, Mer, please, please don't leave me," he whispered during sobs, Rapunzel came up to him.

"I could use my healing magic on her, but it'll only just be able to keep her alive," said Rapunzel, seeing hiccup nod she placed her hair, now grown to her waist, on Merida's heart and sang a song.

Merida opened her eyes, gazing at the one holding her she smiled. It was a beautiful moment, too beautiful for one figure in the room.

"you," sneered the black lady, "how did you get here?"

"it's over, we're taking her back with us," said Jack as he and the others pointed their wands at her, unfortunately Merida, though able to stand was too weak to fight, and needed the medical attention given to her from Rapunzel, but it still left hiccup and Jack.

"why," asked hiccup, "why do you hate purebloods?"

"because their evil vermin, using their pathetic titles to ridicule other bloods, all my life I've been called a mudblood, treated as dirt, no one should have to go through that, and by trapping all purebloods and making their lives miserable I'm helping you all, and when this girl is dead I shall leave and imprison purebloods globally, yes one of us must suffer, but she's doing this for us," she shouted in her hoarse voice.

The lady rushed forward but hit a blind patch of sunlight from a hole in the roof, she screamed in pain.

'that's it' thought hiccup, 'her weakness is sunlight!'. He raised his wand and put every ounce of energy, "lumos solaire maxima!" he cried as a light so bright Jack, who was in front had to close his eyes and turn around.

The black lady shrieked and howled in pain before turning into a pile of sand on the floor. He fell, after a while Hiccup picked up a jar and put a containment charm on it and scooped the sand so if she managed to come back she wouldn't be able to break free. The minute she turned into sand Merida's colour started coming back, she gasped taking in a big breath of fresh air, then ran towards him and hugged him.

"thanks hic," she said as he picked her up and twirled her around before he put her down and she kissed him, making him blush before he kissed her back.

Rapunzel and Jack met each other's gaze and smirked. Somehow they always knew that those two would end up together. Even though they were only 11 there was no doubt that those two had had feelings for each other.

He carried her back up on his back, holding the jar in his hand they went to the school and straight to the headmistress' office and knocked on the door. She told them to enter. When they did they saw Merida's parents and little brothers, hiccup entered first.

"what's going on Ms.?" he asked.

"hiccup nice to see you," said Merida's mother with tears in her eyes.

"what's wrong?" he asked.

"Merida, she's dead, how are you taking this so well, I thought you were her friend?" asked Fergus.

"he wasn't taking it well, before," said Merida, stepping out from behind her friends with a smile on her face.

"Merida!," exclaimed her parents and prof. Rosebud.

"but how?, we couldn't find you anywhere," said prof. Rosebud.

Merida held up a hand, "after the black lady kidnapped me and used a spell to try and suck out my soul so she could reside in me, haven't the faintest why she'd do that, I mean if it was me I'd go with rap," everyone laughed, "they came to rescue me. I was nearly dead so Rap used her hair, and hiccup defeated the black lady, which is how I'm in good enough condition to walk, even though 'someone' insisted on carrying me here," said Merida shooting a glance at hiccup who blushed slightly.

"lad, thank you, how can we ever repay you," said Fergus pulling hiccup into a bear hug.

"anything to help sir," he said.

"hiccup I have a question, where did you put the black lady after you defeated her?" asked prof. rosebud.

"oh, in here miss," he said handing her the jar, "don't worry I put a containment charm on it, she cant get out."

"good lad, now why don't you lot head down over to the hospital ward and have Madame Hornfield check you over, just in case," said prof. Rosebud.

The four nodded, when they got there they saw everyone who had been attacked up and chatting away. Madame Hornfield was there and when they went in she asked if they knew anything and they all nodded.

"well? What happened?" she asked.

"hiccup defeated the black lady all on his own," said Merida, as every head turned to face their direction.

"hiccup? As in haddock? Please that wimp couldn't defeat a butterfly let alone a dark and dangerous creature," said Jason.

The four scowled.

"oh yeah," said Jack, "well if you don't believe us then fine, go ask prof. rosebud but she'll just tell you the same story and show what the black lady is now thanks to his spellwork!"

"well maybe I will," said Jason, and he and his friends got up and headed to the headmistress' office while Madame Hornfield checked up on the four.

The next time they saw the 6 slytherins they refused to meet their gazes, obviously embarrassed on being wrong about hiccup. They sat at their table and prof. Rosebud stood up and made an announcement.

"now, I'm sure you all know that the black lady is no longer with us, as a result Hogwarts shall stay open," she said giving them a moment to cheer, " and you have none other than our very own Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third for that, so as reward your house shall receive 300 house points for each of you three that went down to rescue Merida, and you shall receive an award for special services to the school," she announced.

The houses cheered, though 6 sulking slytherin's had somehow decided that even though he saved them all from nightmares, they wouldn't clap, they had too much pride.

Hiccup got many thumps on the back from his surrounding peers, the prefects, and the head boys, as well as jealous scowls from the 6 slytherin friends.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Saturday, the day of the talent show. The judges were all the principals from the three main magic institutions: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and of course Hogwarts. Here were the tricks of the first years:

Jason and Nancy: puppet show using magic to work the strings

Callum and Alex: made fireworks shaped like them

Colt and Connie: turned a bunch of snakes into a giant serpent

Finally it was their turn. They walked up after their names were called, so they could say what they were doing.

"we are doing a little performance thought up by hiccup-," said Merida.

"hey, we're all performing it," said hiccup.

"can it hiccup," said Merida sternly, "now as I was saying, it is a tribute to our house Gryffindor so get ready for an amazing performance," she said

.

she went and climbed a ledge behind them and took a swig of the vocal manipulation potion. Once the three were done constructing the lion, which earned ooh's and aah's all around, she took a deep breath and roared, causing the whole hall to go stiff for a moment, before all the spectators started clapping wildly. They were the only group who managed to get straight 10's, even the Durmstrang principal, Storkinsaw applauded, he had to admit it was impressive, it seemed even more impressive since they pulled such hard spell work off so wonderfully even though they were only year 1's.

after the show, Storkinsaw went to the Gryffindor house table and tapped on hiccup's shoulder, beckoning for him to follow him outside.

"so hiccup, where are you from?" asked Storkinsaw.

"I'm from berk," said hiccup.

"ahhh, a Viking are we, why's your name hiccup?" asked Storkinsaw.

"well sir, that's what runts in my village are called."

"runt, I thought you looked a little small, no wonder you're not at Durmstrang like the other Vikings, a rule by our founder states that no matter how talented, runts may not attend Durmstrang."

"oh, sir can you do me a favor?"

"yes child, what be it?"

"if there are any Vikings at Durmstrang, please don't mention me, no one in my village knows I'm a wizard, my father, his friend whose like a second father to me and I agreed not to tell anyone, he said I could spend holiday's here but I have to go back for my coming of age celebrations in 7 years, and honestly I don't want any Vikings spreading word I'm a wizard."

"don't worry hiccup, your secret is safe with me."

"thank you sir, can you please ask Madame Eddingarde to do the same, just in case any of the students at Beauxbatons know me?"

"of course hiccup, if it makes you happy, we'll just refer to you as the young lad with the magical gift."

"it's not really a gift, a gift makes you amazing, I'm just average."

"and what makes you think you're just average?"

"because I am."

"look hiccup, you need to have faith and have trust in your powers, other's believe in you, so why can't you?"

Storkinsaw left a bewildered hiccup behind in the snow, as he went to the teacher's table. After telling Madame Eddingarde and Prof. Rosebud about the conversation, they all agreed to keep hiccup's secret. Their conversation made prof. Rosebud realize that hiccup needed more confidence in himself, after all he was the first wizard to defeat the black lady, he proved in the moment that his friend needed him, that he was extremely talented, and extremely powerful, but without confidence his skill would go unnoticed, and prof. rosebud really wanted him to become the best wizard he could be and unlock his full potential, she realized of course that to do this she would have to restore the confidence he had lost when his mother died and his friends started bullying him, to bring back the old hiccup that she had seen when doing a bit of magic to help her understand the young boy's past, for obviously if she wanted to help his future she'd have to know his past.

Meanwhile hiccup had gone back in, he and his friends went to the Gryffindor common-room.

"what was that about?" asked Jack.

"oh, you know, just congratulating me on our performance," said hiccup, choosing not to go too deep into the conversation.

After a while hiccup asked them, "hey, do you guys think I'm talented?"

"of course hiccup, your extremely talented and extremely powerful," said Merida.

"seriously, this is when you guys are supposed to be all, no way you're just average, I mean come on, does no one agree with me?" asked hiccup with his hand in the air.

"well sorry hic, we thought you were asking us for our honest opinions," said Rapunzel.

"I was, it's just… ugh, maybe Storkinsaw was right," sighed hiccup glumly.

"what did he say?" asked Jack.

"he said I was talented, but if I wanted to unlock my true potential I'd have to start believing in myself," said hiccup.

"well he's not wrong," said Jack.

"What do you mean?" asked hiccup looking confused.

"I mean like in the battle with the black lady, when you knew a 'friends' life was at risk," said jack, doing finger quotes on the word friend.

It was common knowledge amongst most students that hiccup and Merida had a thing going, since the fight they'd kissed a few times and were rarely seen apart, reason being for hiccup that he'd been so scared about her when she got kidnapped and her near death state had mentally scarred him. Merida because she didn't know what it was, but something about him made her feel safe, like no one could touch her. That night brought back the most painful memories hiccup has held, the memory of nearly losing a friend. And although hiccup would never acknowledge his power, alone, his friends, particularly Merida were determined to make him see it.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the end of year banquet at Hogwarts. The four had recently found out none of them were going home till they were done with school, with the exception of Hiccup and Merida who would be returning home for a short while to attend their muggle coming of age banquets when they turned 16. The house sports trophy was awarded to Gryffindor, as usual, just like the house cup.

The four decided to spend their holidays constructively. They each borrowed a copy of 'the book of monsters' from the library, as well as 'defensive magic for beginners' since they were just first years, besides, the book went on till fourth year magic. They spent the night on the first five pages of 'the book of monsters' before turning to the index on 'defensive magic for beginners' and jotting down spells to repel. The next morning they headed down to the Great Hall. Only a hand full of people ever stayed over during holiday's. hiccup was the first to finish breakfast so he waited for the others reading a book called 'wizard abilities'.

"what'cha got there hiccup?" asked Jack.

"well, I figured since you guys keep telling me I'd be better if I had more confidence, and Storkinsaw went on about some powers I had yet to discover, that it would be best if I could try figuring out these powers and controlling them, wouldn't want any accidents that could lead to a friends harm," he said.

"good to see you taking interest in your powers, and here I was thinking I'd have to trick you," said Merida and they all laughed.

They headed down to the black lake and sat down under a big oak tree with lots of shade, hiccup held a mirror in his hand.

"hey, earth- to- hiccup," said Rapunzel, making hiccup look up.

He had a dog's nose. The three began to giggle, but hiccup looked around at them with a smug expression.

"hey hiccup, you- you might want to take a look in that mirror, I think you missed a spot," said Merida, laughing so hard tear's were going down her face.

Hiccup looked back at the mirror and closed his eyes, his normal nose reappeared.

"what was that?" asked Jack.

Hiccup threw the book he was reading onto the ground, and the others looked at the page.

"turn's out, I'm a metamorphmagus," said hiccup.

"a what?" asked Merida.

"it means I can shape-shift," he said.

"cool!," said Jack.

"I know right, now where were we, acromatula, their spell is Hiranya-Exime," said hiccup.

The four chanted the spell and out of their wands flew blue jets of light.

Prof. Watkins, their defense against the dark arts teacher was walking past, as he walked by he couldn't help but admire the students spell work, especially

Hiccup's who seemed to be able to produce enormous, and quite powerful jets of blue. He chose to watch the students. He watched as they sat down, Merida leaning against the oak on hiccup's shoulder, looking at a book. He smiled, he had heard they were together, and now that he saw them he thought that they looked quite good together, he was close enough to hear what they said.

"hey hic, I want to you to try out this spell," said Merida holding his hand and standing up, dragging him with her.

"sure," said Hiccup.

"okay, first close your eyes and think of your happiest memory," hiccup complied, "next hold out you wand and say, expecto patronum."

Hiccup held out his wand, thinking of his happy memory and recited the spell.

"okay, now open your eyes," she said, he opened them.

He saw next to him, a white dragon, he knew he had never seen this breed before, but suddenly it hit him, "nightfury," he whispered.

"see what you can do hiccup, that wasn't even in the newts, that was past school, auror level," she said, "see what you can do when you believe," he sighed but nodded.

"but I thought you said you weren't going to try tricking him into performing complicated spells," said Jack.

"Yes, but come on, you didn't think I was just going to let him discover he was a metamorphmagus and end his self-discovery there," she turned to hiccup, "I knew you could do it," they smiled and continued kissing, Jack and Rapunzel leaving, obviously wanting to give the two privacy.

Prof. Watkins rushed off to the headmistress' office, past the phoenix statue standing guard yelling, "apricot" and up the steps, knocking on her door quite anxiously.

"come in," she said, thinking it was probably a guard reporting danger, or the school nurse reporting a sick/hurt student, prof. Watkins however was not the one she expected to see. She saw his bright smile and tried to guess what he might say, "why don't you sit down Tom, you look a little tired," he took a seat, "well?"

"you know Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel?"

"yes."

"well today I saw them teaching themselves new spells to defend themselves against monsters."

"that's wonderful tom! Is that all?"

"no!, you remember the problem hiccup had with his confidence?"  
"yes, we still need to do something about that…"

"no! you know the young lads sweetheart?"

"ahhh, yes, Merida."

"she tricked him into casting a patronus!"

"Really? A first year cast a patronus? What was it? I have to know," she said excitedly.

"a nightfury!"

"a nightfury? As in the unholy offspring of lightning and death?"

"that's the one."

"but, what? How? No ones ever had one of them as a patronus before, heck no ones ever seen one before. How can you be sure?"

"trust me, there was no mistaking it for another dragon once you see it you'll realize without a doubt that it's a nightfury."

"so the youngest wizard to cast a patronus has possibly the strongest of them, I knew that boy was talented, I must send word to Storkinsaw and Eddingarde, I promised I'd tell them about his progress."

"while you're doing that don't forget to tell them he's a metamorphmagus."

"he is?"

"yes, and he looks funny with a dog nose, thought you ought to know."

"oh this is perfect. And the best part is that since it's the triwizard tournament in 2 years and Hogwarts is hosting it, he and his friends could compete!"

"but only 3 wizards per school are allowed."

"yes, well, he'll have to choose two of them for the Hogwarts team, if they enter then without a doubt I know the teachers will choose them, but to make sure their ready, tom I need you next year to start training them harder, perhaps private sessions on Saturdays or Sundays."

"that's an excellent idea, but how am I going to get them to take classes without telling them?"

"simple, next term during class, go up to them and say, 'I must say you're very advanced, why don't you come over here on Saturday's from 8:00 to 9:00 to do something more advanced?'".

Prof. Watkins nodded.

The next term was soon upon them.

"you know that was fun, but I have an idea for the next holidays that'd be even more fun," said hiccup.

"what? " asked jack.

"how bout next time we go through King's Cross to England, but instead of going home we camp for the holidays?" suggested hiccup.

"I'm all for it," said Merida.

"yeah, it'd be so much more fun than staying at Hogwarts," said Rapunzel.

"I've never been camping, but it sounds like fun," said Jack.

"don't worry, none of us have," said Merida.

"yeah Jack, that's what'll make it even more fun, learning survival skills," said hiccup.

So it was settled, when school broke up for the Christmas holidays in 3 months, the four would leave and go camping.

Their first class was defense against the dark arts. They were learning about Brownies.

"okay, so what can you tell me about Brownies? Yes Ms. Thomson." Said prof. Watkins.

"they're about the size of the floor to our waist and they like to cause trouble," said Rapunzel.

"thank you. Now the thing you need to remember is that a brownies hearing is quite sensitive, a simple spell to create a high-pitched noise that only their ears can pick up comes in quite useful when you're dealing with them. They reside on an island called Grovsdale, it is specially for them. Guarding the island so they cant escape are nymphs, however sometimes one or two manage to sneak past them. After you manage to subdue them with sound you need only tap them with your wand and they will be transported back to Grovsdale. Understood?"

"yes sir," chorused the students.

"good, the spell is quite easy, just raise your wand and chant 'higlypitch' understood?"

"yes sir," re-chorused the class.

"good because…." He walked over to a large cabinet beside him, "we're having a pop quiz," he opened it and out came an army of brownies charging the students, intent upon wreaking havoc.

The four young wizards picked up their wands and said the spell, some of the brownies stopped, but not all of them.

"remember, more brownies mean less effectiveness of the spell," said prof. Watkins.

'more brownies' thought hiccup coming up with a plan. He saw a few brownies ripping some of the textbooks open. He snuck up on them and touched each with his wand. Hardly anyone noticed, they were too busy trying to escape, but prof. Watkins, jack, Rapunzel and Merida noticed. The other 3 did the same. A minute later there was still a brownie left, they had gotten so used to wand tapping that it took hiccup a minute before he remembered and chanted, "higlypitch."

The brownie covered its ears and jack tapped him with a wand. The four looked around the classroom, taking in the damage and set to work casting mending spells.

"that was quite impressive," said a voice behind them, the four turned round acknowledging prof. Watkins presence in the room.

"thank you sir," said Jack.

"you know, you're all very good at defense against the dark arts, it would be a shame to see your talents go to waste, I was wondering if you would be interested in taking extra defense against the dark arts lessons with me on Saturdays," he said.

Hiccup looked round at the others nodding heads, "sure."

"okay, come by at 8 then," he said.

"yes sir," said Merida.

"good," he smiled.

The four left the room, going to their next class, potions.

"what was that about?" asked Jack.

"I don't know, anyway extra classes sound fun," said hiccup.

"'extra classes sound fun' are you sure you're in the right house Mr. Ravenclaw?" joked Merida.

Hiccup smiled, he remembered sorting so well.

(_flash back)_

_the hat was placed on hiccups head._

'_Lets see' it said, peering into his mind, 'my my isn't someone a powerful young wizard, very brave, pure of heart, but also smart, knowledgeable, creativeness, there's that, talent, your oozing with it, but also caring and loyal, oh this is going to be hard, but don't worry, I think slytherin's already out' hiccup sighed in relief, 'its so hard, which house would you like, I see you looking at your friends over there, their Gryffindor's, as well so you you may as well be too, I think it might be right due to your bravery and heart,'_

"_Gryffindor," cried the hat._

_He watched his three friends applaud louder than all the other Gryffindor's combined. Jack scooching over and patting the space by him as he took a seat, facing his other two friends._

_(end flashback)_

"well, I won't say the hat didn't consider it," said hiccup.

"really? the hat considered putting me in Hufflepuff," said Rapunzel.

"he said that I could've gone in any house, but ruled out slytherin since I was muggleborn, he eventually put me in Gryffindor since he said I was brave and because he knew I had friends there," said hiccup.

They reached the potions room.

Today they were learning how to make a potion called 'heliora' it was a tricky potion, but the results were worth it. The ingredients were:

Two drops of helium

A spoon of morning dew

An ounce of honey suckle

A speck of moon dust

Essence of tree sap

It allowed whoever drunk the potion's voice to go all high pitched and squeaky, it was prof. Dewey's way of beginning the year. By the end of class everyone was laughing and talking in squeaky voices, they put the remnants in their bottomless vials and labeled them heliora. They went for lunch in the great hall. After that they went to three of the fours least favorite class, divination, I say three of the fours because Rapunzel actually faired pretty well at it. Their last class of the day was charms, where they learned how to make objects follow them, the charm was 'locomotor' then you just point your wand at the object and say its name, the spell was for inanimate objects only, since you cant make an animate object follow you, unless you feed them armorentia of course, but that's an obsession potion so…

After dinner it came time for the moment every student in second year had been waiting for, club choosing, these would be extra clubs that happened outside school hours.

The clubs they chose were:

Hiccup: dueling, quidditch(but that was obvious), drama, healing, art and flying club.

Jack: dueling, quidditch(tryouts), flying club and healing.

Merida: dueling, quidditch(tryouts), drama, house charms and baking.

Rapunzel: house charms, dancing, dueling, sewing and art.

The next day at breakfast jack asked if he could speak to hiccup alone and led him to the courtyard.

"so…." said jack.

"so?" asked hiccup.

"me and rap were talking, and we decided its time you make things between you and Merida official."

"Official? But-"

"we know you've kissed before and all but you two have **never** been on a date."

"I know, but I don't know how to ask her, or what to do."

"just go up to her and say 'hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out Friday night,', you'll think of something."

"but what if she says no?"

"well she might say yes, and if you don't ask it's the same as her saying no."

"but-"

"no but's she obviously loves you and if you don't believe me then ask her."

Hiccup sighed, "okay."

An idea for their date formed in his mind as they walked back to their seats.

**Spoiler alert. Next chapter hiccup asks Merida out! Will she say yes and if so what'll they be doing on their date? Answers revealed next chapter.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo **


	9. Chapter 9

After breakfast hiccup asked if he could speak to Merida. He took her to the field and they sat under the big oak tree.

"so, Merida, I was wondering if you were free Friday night?" asked hiccup nervously.

"y-y-yeah, I mean, yeah I'm free," she said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out," he said.

"as in, me and you, just the two of us?" she asked, he nodded.

"sure, I would love to hang out with you," she said regaining her composure.

"okay, how about after dinner we meet in the common room and take a stroll?"

"great," she smiled.

He got up and offered a hand, she took it thinking, 'what a gentleman' and he helped her up. They took their usual places, hiccup next to jack, Merida next to Rapunzel waiting for prof. Watkins, they were 5 minutes early like a few other students, because it was better to be early than late and the halls were flooded at the moment.

Jack and hiccup….

"so did you ask her out?"

"yeah."

"what did she say?"

"yes."

"told you."

"yep."

"so what're you doing, where're you taking her, come on I want to know?"

"we're going to the lake, since she likes dancing so much I figured I could charm some instruments for us and use a charm to make lights float around us….."

"Awww."

"ssshhhh, she'll hear you!"

"sorry, I just love love."

"I thought girls were the only ones who did that mushy stuff."

"hey!"

and they argued till prof. Watkins walked through the door and asked for silence.

Merida and Rapunzel…

"so, why did hiccup want to see you?"

"oh, he just wanted to talk."

"about?"

"none of your business."

"oh come on…. Please…."

"fine, he asked me out."

"and you said."

"I told the guy I like I wouldn't go out with him, duh I said yes."

"that's great, so what're you doing?"

"he said we were going for a stroll."

"when?"

"Friday."

Prof. Watkins walked in and asked for silence.

They were learning defensive spells today, the first one they learned was 'protego' then 'protego horribilis' then 'salvio hexia'.

At the end of the lesson their homework was to practice the defensive spells they'd learned. Prof. Watkins called hiccup and jack over.

"may I ask what you two were fighting about before class?" he asked.

"hiccup said I was acting like a girl."

"hiccup?" asked professor Watkins.

"it was his fault for getting involved in my love life."

"what about your love life?"

"he asked Merida out and I just wanted to know what he was planning."

"you asked Merida out? Good for you, jack can't you just wait till after the date and pull the memory from hiccup then view it in a pensieve?"

"yes sir."

"good, now you two both have transfiguration after this class, so please go before prof. Crumpnickle has my head on his belt, you know he doesn't appreciate it when you're late."

"yes sir," they chorused, knowing very well he was right and sprinting through the halls.

Friday night came sooner than expected. After dinner the two walked down to the lake in their school clothes, excluding their robes so hiccup was wearing his white shirt, sweater, tie and black pants, and Merida was wearing her white shirt, tie, sweater, skirt and stockings both with black shoes on, Merida's of course had a little heel.

When they were near the lake hiccup said, "close your eyes."

"why."

"it's a surprise."

"okay," she laughed and closed her eyes, hiccup added by putting his hands over her eyes as well.

She would've complained, but just giggled a bit since it was like a back hug and it was a bit chilly that night.

"okay, we're here, you can look," he said taking his hands off her eyes, she opened them and saw they were standing in I circle surrounded by little orbs of golden light, 'hiccups handiwork,' she thought. Beside them were instruments a: violin

piano

harp

flute

guitar.

She turned round and faced hiccup. He had a rose in his hand and slid it behind her ear, she giggled. He offered a hand and said, "may I have this dance?"

"of course hiccup," she said, smiling as he stuck out his wand and said, "play" to the instruments.

A beautiful symphony of sound came from the instruments. The two slow-danced, smiling, gazing into each others eyes, after about an hour they were just swaying, holding each other close, Merida's head next to hiccup's. the two parted, hiccup took Merida's hand and led her further towards the lake. They sat a little bit away from the oak, basking in the moonlight, hiccup lay down and Merida did the same and held his hand. They watched the stars.

"so…" said hiccup.  
"so."

"ever wondered what the stars were made from?"

"I was told they were faeries who died, their bodies encased in the sky."

"my father always told me those were the warriors in Valhalla, watching us and protecting us."

After another hour of stargazing Merida yawned.

"you tired?" asked hiccup.

"a little."

"we ought to be heading back, we have prof. Watkins lesson tomorrow."

"yeah. Hey hic, thanks for a great date."

"anything for you mer."

They walked back, hiccup teleported the instruments back and snuffed the light out with a water spell. Before they entered they shared a quick kiss. When they went to their dorms they tiptoed in so as to not wake anyone but had no such luck.

Hiccup….

When hiccup tiptoed into the dark room the lights were suddenly switched on.

"so, how was your date hiccup?" asked Zack.

"what did you do?" asked Michael.

"how many times did you snog?" asked Marcus

"what? How did you kn-? JACK!" said hiccup.

"yup," said jack.

"why does everyone know I was on a date?"  
"well they asked where you were and I told them, I don't exactly remember you saying I couldn't."

"oh come on hiccup, you're the first in this year group and the first this year in the school to go on a date, you have to tell us," said Zack.

Hiccup sighed and pointed his wand to his head, he then put the streaming silver wisp into a vial and handed it to them. They rushed over to the pensive standing in the middle of the room and poured it in, jack dragging hiccup over to it. They saw everything from when hiccup and Merida walked over to the lake to when they kissed goodnight. They were transported out of the pensive.

"Awww," said Zack.

"I am so getting you to plan my first date," said Michael.

"that was so sweet," said jack.

"so you snogged once, wait to go hiccup," said Marcus.

"yeah, yeah now can we please go to bed?" asked hiccup.

The others complied and they went to sleep

Merida….

Merida snuck into her once dark room and the as soon as she closed the door the lights went on.

"freeze Merida, you're under arrest for not telling us about your date with one of the cutest boys in our grade," said Serena in her police voice making the others laugh and Merida freeze, wondering how Serena knew about the date.

"so," said Calisto, "where'd ya go?"

"what did you do?" asked Mielle.

Sighing Merida pulled out her memory and handed it to the six girls surrounding her, thinking, 'cant believe rap told them, oh well at least I get to show off my awesome new boyfriend.'

They were pulled into the memory and by the end of it every girl in the room (except Rapunzel) was jealous of Merida, but in a playful way not a death way.

They all went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Today was it. Today was their first additional Defense against the Dark arts lesson. They were learning about shield charms again, but this time they weren't saying the charms. Merida went against Rapunzel, jack against hiccup.

"Furnuncules!" cried Merida.

Rapunzel tried to block it and succeeded in blocking most of it, but afterwards she felt a little ill and had to sit down.

"Expelliarmus!" cried Jack.

Hiccup put his arm in front holding his wand as the jet of red flew at him thinking, 'protego'.

The shield was successful, however he did take need to take a step back.

The lesson continued on until 9:00, then prof. Watkins told them the lesson was over and requested they practice during their free time in the dueling arena.

They headed over to the quidditch pitch, jack and Merida were trying out. Jack for the position of keeper and Merida for the position of beater, both abandoned because their previous student's had graduated. Unfortunately they were beaten by older players, not that they had really minded, however they were advised to try again after 2 years.

They headed back to the common room talking about quidditch, they took their usual places beside the fire with Rapunzel.

"so, how'd trials go?" she asked.

"it was great, but they didn't get in," said hiccup.

"So, we've got an hour till dinner, wanna go practice our shield charms?" asked Merida.

They agreed and headed down to the dueling arena. When they got there they saw Jason and his friends practicing their shield charms.

"So, did the ickle baby Gwyfindaws come to pwactice theiw pafetic shield chawms in the dooling aweena?" he asked, as if he were talking to three year old babies making the other slytherins laugh.

"yes actually we did, come on guys," said Merida, head held high.

The slytherins watched with smirks on their faces as hiccup faced jack and Merida faced Rapunzel.

"my bet's they don't last a minute before their on the floor crying," whispered Jason.

"Jason I disagree, I doubt they'll last five seconds," said Nancy, causing the other slytherins to laugh.

"Stupefy!" cried Jack.

They watched the jet of red fly at hiccup, his wand raised, "see," said Nancy, "he's not even doing anything."

The spell made it's way towards hiccup, he pushed his hand out straight and thought, 'protego', and to the slytherins utter amazement the spell stopped midway and turned into sparks, as if he used a shield charm.

"w-w-what was that?" asked Alex in a hushed whisper to her fellow slytherins.

"T-t-that's not possible how-?" asked Jason getting cut off by Merida and Rapunzel's battle.

"Tiaenero!" cried Rapunzel, ropes escaping her wand, flying at Merida.

'protego horribilis,' thought Merida, flicking her wand and causing the ropes to stop midway then fall.

Callum started laughing, everyone in the room turned to him in shock.

"what're you laughing about?" asked hiccup.

"it's just their spells are sooo weak they can't even make it all the way," he said in between laughter, the other slytherins realizing this began to laugh too.

"we'll have you know that our spells our extremely powerful," said hiccup.

"yeah, at least 5 times the power of yours," said Merida.

"oh really, well we never did get to duel, up for it haddock, or are you too scared to face a real wizard?" asked Jason.

"Bring it," replied hiccup.

They stepped into the battle dome.

"Rictusempra!" cried Jason.

Hiccup held his wand up thinking 'protego'. Then, as he was about to strike he thought, hang on, let's see if I can do a spell without saying it, it'll definitely give me the upper-hand. 'expelliarmus!' he thought. Out of nowhere a jet of red flew and struck Jason in the chest, he flew backwards.

"t-t-that's not possible, how-" he was cut of by hiccup holding up a hand.

"a magician never reveals his secrets," he said smugly, then turned to his friends, getting high-fives and pats on the back.

"c-c-come on, Jace, let's get away from these weirdoes," said Alex.

The slytherins walked away leaving the gryffindors standing there with bemused expressions.


	11. Chapter 11

It was winter time and a nasty bug was spreading through the school. Over half the students were already ill. As a result everyone was sent home during the holidays. When hiccup reached berk he was greeted by his father and Gobber.

"good ta see ya son," said Stoick.

"aye, be nice ta have an extra hand in the forge, specially now since it's almost snoggletog," said Gobber.

"yeah, it's great to be back," said hiccup.

The holidays usually consisted of hiccup spending time in the forge, only leaving to eat, sleep or use the toilet.

Soon it was time to go back to school, he bid his father and Gobber farewell and hopped on his broom to head back to school.

The next term was quite eventful. He and Merida had gone out a few more times together and the extra lessons were really paying off, not to mention he was practicing himself.

"ever wondered if we could do spells without wands?" he asked Jack.

"I reckon we could, but I bet it'd be tricky," he replied.

"Well, I for one intend on finding out, it would be great to be able to defend yourself if your wand broke or was out of reach," he said.

Later that night hiccup took one of his textbooks out and lifted his hand, then swishing and flicking it he said "wingardium leviosa." Nothing happened. He tried again, "Wingardium Leviosa" he chanted. And tried yet again, but this time the book stirred, just a bit but there was no doubt it had moved. He gasped and tried again, there it was the book was moving. Soon it was time to head to bed, by then he'd managed to successfully lift the book up a few centimeters into the air, but for only a few seconds before it fell back down onto the bed. He put the book on his bedside table and went to sleep.

Between lessons, clubs and hanging out with his friends hiccup barely noticed the term slip by. It was soon the holidays, and as promised previously, they were going camping. They packed a tent, it was a 2 bedroom tent with a bathroom, kitchen and common room. They were heading to the Albanian woods and would be camping there for a week. When they reached there the first thing they did was secure their area with protective charms. They then set up camp, it was by a lake. They went inside the tent and to their shared rooms so they could settle in. soon it was nightfall, they took it in turns to make meals. Tonight it was Rapunzel. She'd made bread and grilled beans, it wasn't exactly the most delicious thing in the world if you know what I mean, especially considering the beans were blackened. But on the bright side hiccup's cooking was more than satisfactory, it was an art. They went hunting twice and swimming in the lake. Hiccup and Merida grew closer, and they noticed a new couple that may be forming between them, making it their responsibility to see Jackunzel (That's what they called them) through.

"So, you never did tell us about the two new guys," said Merida as the four were sitting around the table for dinner.

"Oh, Nick and Dave, their great fun, I'm so glad they moved from Sweden to England, and even gladder their in Gryffindor, I think they're loads of fun," said Jack.

Nicholas and David Cornfield, had moved from Sweden to England, they'd been sent to Hogwarts and put in Gryffindor.

They were twins, but not identical.

Nick had black hair and brown eyes, Dave had Brown hair and blue eyes. They were nice people and as a result, they fit in quite well in Gryffindor.

The next day they went for a swim, they had cockfights and splashed water at each other. When they got out it was near night so they set up a campfire, it had been fun, but the next day they had to return to Hogwarts.

When they returned to Hogwarts classes returned to usual. Hiccup by now had managed to levitate objects, make them follow him and open them, if he were reading a book for example, he could turn the page just by willing it. He was trying to practice shield charms the same way, they however still needed a lot of work. They could only block out a bit of the spell or weaken it. During his time on berk he had created some armor that he was encasing with protective spells, he called it his protective suit, it was supposed to protect the wearer from harmful spells. The strongest points were the gauntlets, they could withstand many spells, so if harmful spells came at hiccup while unarmed, his first reaction generally would be to put out his gauntlets. It was almost July when prof. rosebud made the announcement.

"dear students, I am pleased to announce that next year Hogwarts shall be hosting the triwizard tournament. As you all know each school must choose three contenders to represent them. When the schools come you shall meet their contenders as well as everyone who nominated themselves. At Hogwarts we use a cup to decide. There are no age restrictions. But know this, putting your name in is done at your own risk, people have died during these games, so it is unadvisable to enter unless you are confident on survival. When you cast your name you must have 2 others on the sheet for we choose our candidates in teams, eternal glory, is what awaits the 3 that win, well that and 500 galleons each, I wish those who enter luck, you have a 2 week deadline if you wish to enter, that is all," she finished.

Immediately the 4 began talking about it.

"I'm sure we'd live, besides we've taken all those extra classes," said Merida.

"Yeah we should do it," said hiccup.

"Agreed, but which one of us isn't going to do it?" asked Jack.

"Me, besides if any of you get hurt it wont be easy to heal you if I'm unconscious," said Rapunzel.

"You know she has a point," said Merida.

"So we have our team, let's go and cast our name," said hiccup.

They wrote their names on a sheet of parchment and put it in the cup.

They saw the slytherins do it too but didn't pay too much attention to it.

They then headed up to their common room and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been 2 weeks since the candidates had started putting names in. Time was up and in 3 days it would be the holidays. The next day was the day that the contenders would be announced and everyone was waiting anxiously.

"Who do you think they'll be?" asked hiccup.

"I don't know but I really hope its us," said Merida.

Meanwhile in the principals office…

'Let's see if they've nominated themselves,' thought prof. rosebud, searching through the papers for the three that were to compete, after all, the reason she had told the students a cup would be choosing was so none would feel that they were worse or better than the others after all they were told it would be random.

"ah, here we go," she said, picking up their sheet, and putting it into the cup, "our three champions, Merida, hiccup and jack, perfect."

And she put the cup into a glass case she had concealed with magic, ready for the next night.

The next day…

It was dinner time when prof rosebud made the announcement.

"Everybody, may I have your attention please, it is time," the whole hall silenced, the cup threw a piece of parchment into the air and she caught it smiling, "our Hogwarts champions are, Merida Ainslie, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third and Jackson Overland Frost." The whole hall cheered, well most of them, you do still remember the slytherins right?

"Next year they shall be competing against Beauxbaton's and Durmstrang's top 3, till then I wish you all a very happy holiday enjoy the feast.

The next day people were leaving except for the few that usually stayed. As the holidays went on hiccup became quite good with hand magic and could even cast a few curses with it, and block some spells too. A week into the holidays they had noticed that the lake was going dry. They headed over to it. They saw a beautiful girl with baby blue skin and neon blue hair, sharp canines, webbed feet and hands, brown eyes and pink lips sitting in a white dress that went to her knees with a translucent blue covering that layered it. She wore a golden tiara with a pink gem and golden slippers. she had her hair tied back , with pink ribbon, in a pony-tail and had golden chandelier earrings with a pink sea star in her hair. She looked so sad.

"What's wrong?" asked hiccup.

"The lake, she's dying," she sobbed.

"She? Who are you?" asked Merida.

"My name is Celeste, I am the nymph of the lake, she's dying and I don't know what to do," she sobbed.

"What happened?" asked Jack.

"I don't know," she sobbed.

"Don't worry, we'll go down there and find out," said hiccup.

"thank you," she whispered gratified, "but to go there you will need to be able to breathe in the water, come here."

They went over to her and she took out a golden triton from behind her, it was encrusted with pink jewels and had a blue spiral running down it. She touched each of them on the hand and immediately a black spiral inked it's way from their knuckles to their wrists with a spiraling pattern. In the middle of hiccup's was a green gem, on Merida's was a gold gem, on Rapunzel's was a lilac gem and on Jack's was a blue gem. The patterns that were engraved into their skin vanished.

"when you will them they will reappear, while they are on any time you enter water you will transform, when you exit water or do not wish to transform just will them away and they will disappear," she said.

"thank you," said hiccup.

The four willed the marks and jumped into the water. When they hit the water they transformed.

Merida had a golden tail and wore a green bandeau with a green linen drape on the tail and a black thread that had a pink shell hanging at the end and a glittering gold bracelet and her hair in a bun with hair spilling out at the back. She had another set of spirals on her forehead running to an inch above her eyebrow, these were gold with green gem on it and pearl earrings.

Rapunzel had a neon pink bandeau and a lilac tail with a single neon pink linen drape over it and a pony-tail with a single lilac-shell threaded around her neck and a gold bracelet. She had lilac spirals on her forehead with a neon-pink gem in the middle and lilac-seashell earrings.

Jack had a silver tail and on his head was another set of spirals, this time silver with a blue gem in the middle and a gold bracelet on his arm.

Hiccup had a green tail and his forehead spirals were black with a green gem in the middle and a golden bracelet on his arm.

"WOW!" exclaimed Rapunzel looking herself over then the others.

"I know, this is so cool!" exclaimed Merida.

"Guys, hello, lets not forget the mission," said hiccup causing the others to do a face-palm for forgetting.

They swam around for hours looking through the shrubbery and foliage till they spotted it. It looked like a giant serpent, black on the back and pearl along the belly. It was soaking up the water and spitting out acid. It spotted them and bared it's fangs, shooting acid at them, they dodged but just.

"What is that thing?" asked Jack.

"Looks like a water serpent," said hiccup.

"Okay, does anyone know their weaknesses?" asked Merida.

"Their bellies, but they slide on them so that'll be hard," replied hiccup.

"Does our magic even work underwater?" asked Jack.

"yeah, but it'll be weak," replied hiccup.

Another jet of acid was shot at them, hiccup realizing he had no time for escape, shielded his face with his hands protectively. To his amazement a shield formed.

"WOW," said Merida.

"What was that?" asked Rapunzel.

"I don't know, maybe our marks are more than just for breathing," said hiccup.

"what do you mean?" asked Jack.

"Follow my lead," said hiccup.

He swam up to the serpent.

"he's going to do something crazy isn't he?" inquired Rapunzel.

"Uh huh," jack and Merida replied.

Hiccup pulled out his wand, it transformed into a triton at his touch. He thrust it forward thinking 'incendio!'. A jet of fire whipped at the serpent. It turned on it's side and hissed. Catching on to what hiccup was doing the others cast their spells at the serpent till it was on it's side. "Sectumsempera!" he cried. The snakes belly had long gashes in it. they watched as the blood seeped out of them. Eventually the snake went limp,

"Evanesco!" cried hiccup, and the snake, now inanimate, disappeared.

They returned to the surface. The nymph was smiling, she looked even more beautiful.

"Thank you, I shall never be able to thank you enough for your kindness," she said and hugged them all.

"Glad to help," said Rapunzel.

They headed back to the castle.

There was a day left of their holiday when it happened. For days previous they had known that there were demons and vampires and dementors and noxnighters (dark shadowy creatures who roamed the night, feeding on their victims blood and strengthened by the screams of terror their soon to be victims gave off, their only known weakness was sunlight. They had long talons that seriously spooked people out.) broke into the castle. Screams of terror filled the hallways. The four ran to their common room which was full of candles and garlic and should have kept the creatures away. But the portrait fell and in they loomed. Thunder flashed and the friends stood back to back in a square, hearts pounding with fear, wands out, lit. Suddenly hiccup felt a gap between the square and heard Merida scream.

"Merida!" he cried.

he heard another scream.

"Rapunzel!" called Jack, he and hiccup were now back to back.

And finally the last scream.

"JACK!" yelled hiccup.

"LUMOS SOLAIRE!" he yelled as loud as he could.

A bright sunlight filled the room, through the hole where the portrait used to be it ran through the school, wiping out all the noxnighters and vampires.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he cried, his patronus chasing out all the dementors from the room.

He heard a slow clapping and turned around. It was a demon.

"impressive young wizard, but spells alone cant keep us out," it said.

It lunged at him, he dodged but it managed to make a gash the length of his arm. He remembered an extra lesson on defense against the dark arts. Prof. Watkins had said that demons were allergic to a certain type of glass. Demon glass, he called it. he also remembered that the sword of Godric Gryffindor had its core made from it. said sword was in a case in the Gryffindor common room, able to reach ones worthy to reach it as soon as they needed it. hiccup willed for the sword, and in a bright flash he was holding it. he made a slash at the demon and it exploded, he used a demon detecting charm and ran through the corridors killing them until the last one. This demon was huge, no doubt the leader and as hiccup was making the swipe it went through him, causing him to go into an unconscious state right there, in the Ravenclaw common room. He was barely breathing and rushed to the hospital ward. An owl was sent to Prof. Rosebud, she came back immediately from her vacation in the Bahamas. Hiccup was left on the bed, his friends and the school nurse beside him.

**Finally, the moment you have all been waiting for(well at least I've been waiting for) the triwizard tournament. I've been trying to get to this desperately, even making years short, because there is a surprise, if you read a certain chapter carefully you would know the surprise, if you haven't then you'll have to wait, plus after the tournie they have REAL quests and REAL challenges, don't believe me, well then you'll just have to read on.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;)**


End file.
